Bartlet's Third State of the Union
MARLEE MATLIN, STOCKARD CHANNING AND TED MCGINLEY GUEST-STAR AS PRESIDENT MAKES STATE OF THE UNION SPEECH -- There's electricity in the air as the President (Martin Sheen) addresses the Congress for his third State of the Union address -- which was intricately composed by Toby (Richard Schiff) -- and while Josh (Bradley Whitford) anxiously tracks public response via a phone poll, a crisis looms when five American drug agents are taken hostage by Colombian rebels. As Josh spearheads the sampling efforts, he crosses paths with sassy pollster Joey Lucas (Oscar-winning guest star Marlee Matlin) and they renew their sexual chemistry. Elsewhere, Bartlet earns Abbey's (guest star Stockard Channing) ire when his speech omits mention of her passionate issues, including violence against women, while an important cable TV political show host (guest star Ted McGinley, "Married...with Children") sets up in the White House for a live post-speech analysis. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Stockard Channing as Abigail Bartlet :Emily Procter as Ainsley Hayes :and Marlee Matlin as Joey Lucas Guest Starring :Corbin Bernsen as Congressman Henry Shallick :Tony Plana as Mickey Troop :Richard Riehle as Jack Sloan :Kathryn Joosten as Dolores Landingham :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper :Ted McGinley as Mark Gottfried :Bill O'Brien as Kenny Thurman :Glenn Morshower as Mike Chysler :Gregalan Williams as Robbie Mosley :Barbara Eve Harris as Gretchen Tyler Co-Starring :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Kim Webster as Ginger :Devika Parikh as Bonnie :William Duffy as Larry :Peter James Smith as Ed :Mindy Seeger as Reporter Chris :Bradley James as Secret Service Agent Donnie :J.P. Stevenson as Reporter Jonathan :Kelly McNair as Pollster :Jon Hershfield as Pollster #2 :Keith Mills as Edgar Finney :Sean Patrick Murphy as Floor Manager :Ralph Meyering Jr. as Tom :Molly Schaffer as Staffer :Thomas Spencer as Jeff :Marvin Krueger as Officer #2 :Michael Francis Clarke as Congressman David Satch :Doris McMillon as Newscaster Sandy :Larry Carroll as Newscaster #2 :Susan Krebs as Gail Schumer Quotes Trivia *Mickey Troop, who advises the President on the Colombia crisis, is the Secretary of State. *The theme that plays during the opening of the live Capitol Beat segment from The White House is also the old theme for the British ITN nightly news show. CULTURAL REFERENCES *In his impatient ire over the numbers, Josh calls Joey, 'Tonto'. ERRORS *Normally the President of the United States is ushered into the House chamber by a group of Congressmen and Senators. In the show - Bartlet arrives at the door of the House chamber unescorted except for Presidential staff. *The title implies that this is President Bartlet's third State of the Union. State of the Unions are given every year except the first year in office. So while this might be the third year in office, this would have been the second State of the Union. Photos 213gum.png 213polling.png 213donna.png 213josh.png 213.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2